


would you get on your knees for me?

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Micklicity, Smoakwave, no actual sex but you know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: Inspired by http://emilybestrickards.tumblr.com/post/146958207236/emily-fishnets





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beware_The_Ravenstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/gifts).



> Wrote this at like three in the morning when I should've been sleeping.

“Baby, I’m home!” Mick hollered as he entered Felicity’s townhouse.

He made his way to the kitchen to grab a beer, keeping an ear out for the _click click_ of his lover’s heels (because really, when was Felicity **not** wearing stilettos?). It didn’t take long, the _click click click_ against wood rang from behind him. Mick twisted his neck to offer the blonde a quick half smile, only to nearly choked on his beer at the sight.

“Hey, tough guy.”  

“Traded in your lace for leather, what gives?” he coughed.

“Laurel and Dinah had interesting advice for what I should wear when you came to see me.” Her fingers twitched like she wanted to tug at her leather getup.

“Don’t I feel special,” Mick teased, “so what’s our little kinky scenario?”

Felicity sauntered over to her lover, making sure her hips swayed like her teammates demonstrated just hours ago. She unraveled the length of cherry red ribbon that adorned her neck to run the material through her fingers.

“Let’s just say I think this colour will look good on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Daaaaamn, Robin. Back at it again with the Smoakwave. God, I'm so lame. Anywhore, hello my lovely birdies~! Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Stop by my Tumblr and talk to me about Smoakwave and how Mick Rory deserves a team that appreciates him and doesn't insult him every three seconds.


End file.
